


Consent

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death, Day Five: Consent, LionTrust, Liontrust Week, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Khadgar, having been touch-starved for so much of his life, prefers his comfort to have a strongly physical component.  Lothar is not like him.





	Consent

“How many more?” Anduin whispered hoarsely. “How many more are we going to lose, before all this is over?” 

Khadgar gazed at his lover sadly. Adariall’s funeral had hit him hard, hit everyone hard. And to die of something so mundane as a fever somehow made it worse than all the other deaths that had surrounded them since this war began. 

“She was so young. She didn’t deserve this. None of them did,” the older man pronounced, his voice breaking. He rested his head in his hands, and Khadgar thought he’d never seen him look more defeated. 

Silently, Khadgar sat down beside him on the bed. He ran a hand over his lover’s shoulders, then kissed him. He did it a few more times, but stopped when he felt Anduin’s muscles tense. 

Khadgar had been touch-starved for so much of his life that he hadn’t been surprised to find that now, with Anduin, he preferred his comfort to have a strongly physical component. The sensations helped Khadgar forget his pain - they gave him something else to focus on and chase that pain away. But Lothar hadn’t grown up like that, so desperate for touch. When the Regent of Stormwind was in pain, he closed up. So his reaction to Khadgar now wasn’t unexpected. 

“I just…” Anduin shook his head. “I can’t. I just can’t. Not right now.” 

“It’s ok,” said Khadgar soothingly. “Should I just hold you instead? Would that be all right?” 

Anduin closed his eyes, nodding. “Yes,” he breathed. 

Khadgar did so, all thoughts of intimacy gone. He might have preferred a different type of comfort than Anduin did, but right now, all Khadgar cared about was taking his lover’s pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at an explanation for Adariall's absence in the game continuity.


End file.
